In general, an emergency road call service refers to a service for automatically transmitting an accident location and accident information to an emergency rescue agency to request emergency recovery in the event of a collision while a vehicle is driving or a serious vehicle accident. Recently, an eCall service and an emergency road assistance GLONASS (ERA-GLONASS) service have been conducted at the initiative of the European Union (EU) and Russia, and, to this end, installation of an in-vehicle emergency call (eCall) system (IVS) has been obligated. Here, the IVS refers to a vehicle emergency call system which collects accident information from a vehicle sensor and collects an accident location and an accident time to automatically request for rescue from an emergency rescue agency, for the emergency road call service. For example, in case where a traffic accident is sensed due to an operation of an airbag of a vehicle, the IVS may automatically report occurrence of an accident. Here, the IVS may transmit traffic accident information including a vehicle type, an accident type, an accident location, an accident time, and the like, to a rescue center. Meanwhile, the IVS is required to have high reliability in that it can reduce an actual lifesaving time in the event of a traffic accident, but in a vehicle production line, an operator-centered switch operability inspection and diagnostic trouble code (DTC) reading function inspection are simply performed, having limitations in performance verification. That is, in the vehicle production line, it is impossible to test and verify performance of the IVS regarding mass-produced vehicles and it is also impossible to check defective sensitivity of a GPS receiver and verify an operational state of a mobile phone.
Matters described in the background art section are provided to promote understanding of the background of the present disclosure, which may include a matter that is not a prior art known to those skilled in the art to which the present disclosure pertains. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.